March 11, 2004
by Sakura1221
Summary: AU. You can be in love with a stranger if you love him with all your heart, it doesn't matter what happens, it will always be that way. SoMa -ONESHOT-


**This is a Onesot based around SoMa (Oh wow, I have written oneshots for Kima, ChroMa and MaStar but no SoMa?!) This story was made by a friend of mine and I already asked for her permission to let me upload it here in the site. It was originally a One Direction fanfic in Spanish and I loved it... so I thought; I can make this into SoMa. So you guys will have this.**

**(It's in Maka's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Nor the original story. I only own the (bad)** **translation from Spanish to English, I was too lazy to use Google's translator because it sucks xD I'm NEVER Doing this again.**

* * *

**~Monday March 8, 2004~**

Another morning and I'm here, it's been 5 days and I'm still here waiting as usual, thinking how stupid I am for continuing doing this and that I fell in love with someone I don't know. Stupid right? For falling for someone I had only seen a couple of times and every time I see his damn face I get all flushed about it. _So_ stupid.

The train's doors open and all the people aboard, I sit in the same place, as always waiting for him to appear. I look out the window and see lots of people, workers, entrepreneurs, students, all kinds of people waiting for the train.

The doors are about to close and he's still not here. Was he late? Maybe injured? He must be here by now, but I could wait, I was hoping he would arrive, although 2 minutes have passed and they're almost closing the doors, everyone is taking their seats and just about when they're about to close the doors to move on, he appears.

His white spiky hair, his beautiful ruby eyes, his perfect pink lips, white skin and that oh so damn good looking smile of his, I let out a sigh I noticed he was sweaty, it seems that he came running to catch the train, I couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

He sits in front of me as usual, he smiles at me, those pointy teeth of his that might creep anyone out, but not me, making me blush, I smiled back shyly.

Time passes and passes, nothing happens between us, We both kept looking out the windows, often catching glances at each other.

We're almost reaching the station, he looks at me and smiles, I blushed and smiled, I can't pronounce anything, my lips seem to not want to respond to my request to speak and he does not say anything, he just looks at me.

We arrived at the station, the train stops at the station's central park, I still can't understand why he always comes here.

I had only taken this train once, and it was urgent, I had to go to Central Park to take some photos of the trees and nature, then I saw him, he had trapped me with his beautiful face from the moment I saw him sitting in front of me, from that day on, I take this train to the park to see him, and then I take another train to go home.

Doors open, people start to leave, the guy looks at me and gets up, takes his things, smiles at me and goes away, I'm like a fool in love, blushing even on the train, a man from the train tells me I have that I have to leave.

I wait for the other train, the one that will take me home, thinking, waiting for tomorrow to see him again, thinking about his beautiful smile and his beautiful lips.

**~Tuesday March 9, 2004~**

I returned to the same place, sometimes I just hate my obsession, I think I have a problem, I take a deep breath, I thought about him all morning and at school, I had told my best friend Tsubaki, about my little 'stalkish' adventures that is. I can't get those beautiful ruby eyes out of my damn head.

I take a look at my wristwatch, the train will be here in around five minutes, I smiled and looked down at the floor, knowing that I'll see him again, and that I would probably blush just by sitting in front of him.

The train arrives at the same time, everyone walked in, I'm in the same spot as everyday, I sigh thinking that all of this is plain crazy, but I'm very obsessed with this guy,I would seriously give it all just to keep seeing him, which is very unusual of me, I'm Maka Albarn. I can't give in to temptation, but I do... sometimes it makes me depressed and I'm always thinking about how low I have sunken. For Death's sake! I'm stalking a guy who's name I don't even know!

He walks in, and I smile at him, but my smile fades when I see him with another guy. Who the fuck is he?, he sits down and so does the other boy, both of them in front of me.

Black hair, pretty golden eyes, a playful smile, pink lips, white skin and beautiful smile, he was a rather nice looking guy but nothing about him compared to the albino sitting next to him.

The black head boy is really serious, I could only stare at him, and he noticed too for he fell quiet. Though I felt those ruby colored eyes staring at me and I instantly blushed, lowering my head. He has this strange effect on me, one that no man has never had before.

They start chatting happily, Smiling, laughing, while I watched them with jealousy clearly displayed in my face.

_He's mine pal_, I thought with desperate sigh when the ruby eye guy looks at me, I smiled at him, it was the only thing I ever knew how to do, although it was like a connection... almost like magic, we lasted a few minutes looking at each other, when the guy with the three lines on his head touches his shoulders, interrupting our little moment.

_What the fuck do you think you're doing! He's mine! you get it?! mine!...mine!_

I look out the window, I see everything pass, they keep talking and I sigh, I feel like he's watching me.

We arrived at the station, the three of us got up, the black head one goes on ahead and joins a girl outside, they both share a small kiss before they leave. Maybe it was pointless to be jealous, he already had a girlfriend.

The albino and I walked at the same time and our shoulders rub against each other, we both stared at each other speechless until I gave him another smile and he walks away.

I stand like a fool watching him walk outside until I can't see him anymore, so I get out of the train and wait for the other to take me home.

**~Wednesday March 10, 2004~**

I kept crying uncontrollably in my room, I was lying in bed with my head on the pillow, trying to drown all bad thoughts.

What happened? you ask? Well it all started this morning when I had a big fight with my father, Spirit, apparently someone told him that every day after school, instead of coming home I'm going to the train station.

I couldn't tell my dad I was going to the train station because I fell in love with a stranger, there was no way! he would kill me then kill him! So we fought, until he slapped me. It hurt and I ran upstairs to my room crying like an idiot, locking my door. The bastard then came after me saying he was sorry.

I kept crying until I no longer could, dad went to work and left me locked in my room, I was stupid enough to let him do that, for the door only opened by the outside. So now I was stuck in my house without no way of escaping.

I glanced at my clock, 2:28pm , I cry even louder, there were only 2 minutes for left the train to leave and here I am crying.

What will he do? Will he miss me? Will he look around for me?

"I want to see him! Oh God! I want to see him!" I shout to whoever might hear me.

I kept crying, wondering why this happened to me. What did I do to deserve this?

So I Spent all day thinking.

Why can't _he_ talk to _me_? Why can't _I_ tell _him_ that he's the owner of my heart?

I look in the mirror thinking what's wrong with me? should I be prettier? I know I lack cleavage, but I'm still cute, right?

I would like to tell him that I love him, I want to kiss his lips, and I want him to tell me he wants me too, and that he wants me to be his girl.

I wish I could be with him until our lives end, until death do us part, I want him to be my Romeo and for him to let me be his Juliet.

All I want is to be with him forever.

**~Thursday March 11, 2004~**

Today day I decided to speak to him, yesterday I spent all day thinking that I'm really dumb since I never spoke to him nor have I asked him his name, so basically he's the 'White haired guy'

I sat in the same place as usual, he arrived and sat in front of me, smiling at me.

If I were bit prettier and smarter, especially if, I was like on of those girls from cover magazines, then maybe I would have the courage to tell him how I feel, he sits in front and he would never know that today I wore that skirt that my friend Tsubaki said looked good on me, so I can at least look a little bit pretty for him.

Suddenly he looks at me, I look at you and sigh, I close my eyes, he look away. _Just breathe, _I tell my self, but I can't help but feel nervous.

And like that we spent hours, from station to station, in complete silence.

My heart is pounding like crazy, I look out the window determined, To speak to him, not like a girl fallen in love with him, but like a normal person speaking to someone they had just met.

Then it happens, my lips parted and pronounced a "Hello" stuttering, I felt like the dumbest girl in the whole world right now, but I at least managed to speak to him.

But he looks at me speechless, his eyes could clearly say he was surprised I had spoken to him "I don't know anything about you, but that you only come here and take this exact train every single day. So I really want to get to know you more" he spoke, his voice sent shivers down my spine. I smiled and blushed like a fool, his voice is beautiful.

And we're almost there, arriving at our destination, my life has changed, one day... this March 11, I take his hands as we entered a tunnel, all lights from the outside slowly became smaller. Everything is dark.

I find his face and slowly we close in for a kiss.

Something explodes, the train shudders and everyone starts screaming, except us two, the earth is moving, the decorations of the train are tumbling, everyone runs around us, but him and I are still together, we never stood up, we are so close and we both don't care that people are screaming, running for their lives, our breaths are mixed, the train is being destroyed and we only are looking at each other.

He says he loves me and I say I love him too, we kiss, and I give him my last breath.

* * *

**This is inspired by the terrorist attacks in Spain, many lives were lost that week of suffering, many wounded and many people were affected by bombs on trains in the center of Madrid.  
****Please Rate, Review and fav if you liked this! Again! This is my friend's story and I only translated it from Spanish to English (:**


End file.
